What autocats hate the most!
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: Sari and Ratchet have some... FUN with trying to get the others to do what they hate most. BETTER than it sounds. Please be nice and no swearing ever! Review please! :
1. Chapter 1

**FF: HI! Okay, i was excited and when i'm excited i either squeal with joy or go hyper. When i was hyper I wrote this and dicided to make it a few chapters long. So, i hope u like! **

**(I don't own transformers, WAAHH! I'm okay now. XD)**

**FF: They are all cats beside Sari and she can understand them. I don't know why, just remember I was crazed when i wrote this!**

They had all been relaxing in their warehouse peacefully, when sari announced that horrid time.

"BATHTIME!" She called.

"WHA-?" Bumblebee yelped.

Sari came in the room and said, "Yup! It's all set up. Now, who wants to go first?"

Ratchet heaved himself to his paws. "I'll go," he muttered. "I'll get my nap after at least."

"I'll go next!" Bulkhead offered. For some reason he loved water, don't ask me why, he just did.

"Well I'm not going at all!" Bumblebee hissed. He then raced out of the room to find a good hiding spot.

"Uh, I'm with bumblebee actually. I don't like water." Optimus stated sheepishly.

"Whether you like it or not you're going to have one period." Sari crossed her arms. "Come on Ratchet!"

"Whatever," Ratchet shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Prowl sat quietly in his tree, happy for some peace. Sadly, his peace was disturbed.

"PROWL!" Bumblebee screamed.

_What now? _Prowl thought. He was not happy about this interruption.

"Run! It's that day again!" Bumblebee wailed, running into the room.

Prowl sighed. "And what day would that be Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked around. "Its…**bath day.**"

"WHAT?" Prowl shrieked. "Hide! HIDE!" Prowl cried racing after the fleeing bumblebee.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later…<em>

"ALL RIGHT! I know you're hiding! Come out!" Sari yelled.

No one answered.

"Looks like the hunt is on." Ratchet purred. He loved helping sari hunt down the others. It was so much fun! He felt so young.

"Hey Ratchet, why don't you go after Optimus instead of Bee this time." Sari suggested.

"OH! Yes! A challenge!" Ratchet's eyes blazed with anticipation. _No cat shall escape from me!_ Ratchet thought evilly.

* * *

><p>With Optimus…<p>

Optimus was walking along in the hallways, wondering where Prowl went since he's the best hider. Then, he saw Ratchet turn the corner in front of him.

"Bumblebee's not here." Optimus meowed.

"It's not him who I'm looking for." Ratchet smirked.

Optimus's eyes widened and he squeaked, "me?"

Ratchet grinned and nodded his head. He started advancing slowly on Optimus, savoring each moment.

Optimus suddenly darted to the side yelping something that sounded like, "Gottagobye!"

Ratchet gave chase immediately, keeping up to him very well.

They raced through the hallways for 3 minutes, always a foot apart. Well, before Optimus rounded the wrong corner, which led him to a dead end.

"Oh, come on!" Optimus growled, skidding to a halt.

"I'm still right behind you, you know." Ratchet laughed as he tackled Optimus to the ground.

Optimus shoved him off with his back paws, but Ratchet pinned his tail on the ground, and dragged Optimus towards him. Ratchet then grabbed Optimus's scruff, and pranced off to Sari.

"Let, me, GO!" Optimus hissed, squirming and thrashing.

Ratchet shook his head, which made Optimus a little dizzy, since he was being carried.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are Ratchet! Nice job. You've got a new record! 5 minutes and 19 seconds." Sari praised Ratchet.<p>

Ratchet let go of Optimus's scruff, but kept his front paws on his tail. "Thanks!" He purred.

"Come here Optimus," Sari started. "It's time for your bath!"

"Can't we take a vote or something?" Optimus asked desperately, dodgeing and backing up as much he could.

"NO. You're covered in dust and your paws are muddy, now COME HERE!" Sari succeeded in grabbing Optimus's scruff and pulled him into her arms. She stood up and thanked Ratchet.

"He was getting hard to find since you always went after Bumblebee or Prowl first." Sari laughed. "But not anymore!"

"Let go!" Optimus squirmed about in sari's grasp.

"Oh, no you don't! Ratchet good luck hunting the others!" Sari called.

"Thanks. This will be SO much fun." Ratchet purred, listening as Optimus pleaded to be released.

**FF: Muahaha... poor optimus.**

**Optimus: why ME?**

**FF: Cuz you would be funny! Next chapter is what happens _during_ his bath and he's going to be hilarious!**

**Optimus: My day just couldn't get any worse!**

**FF: You may have to do it again though.**

**Optimus: WHA? *faints***

**FF: heheh, Its fun messing with him. Anywho, Review please! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF: Hi! Just finished this chapter!**

**Optimus: Goody. -.-**

**FF: Spoilsport**

**Optimus: too bad.**

**FF: O.O Out of character much? Anywho, i don't own transformers. Enjoy!**

"Sari, I'm sure we can work something out! Something that doesn't include _water_." Optimus gulped, eyeing the water warily.

"No." Sari said bluntly. Optimus kept trying to meow his way out, but Sari kept saying no.

Sari smiled evilly, which made Optimus back up a bit. "It's _time_~!" She said in a singsong voice.

Optimus grimaced in horror, and backed away. His tail fluffed out a little.

"Now what's wrong?" Sari grinned. "You seem scared."

"I-I'm not I, just, don't like water!" Optimus yelped as she lunged for him.

"Suuure." Sari smirked. She snatched Optimus up into the air and cuddled him close.

"Stop! Put me down!" Optimus mewed.

"Okay!" Sari laughed. She let go of optimus, but when he realized he would fall into the water he angled himself to fall on the rim.

"Um, I take it back!" He growled, fighting to stay balanced.

"Sorry, it's too late." Sari responded by poking him in the side, which made him tip over into the water.

"ACK!" Optimus yelped. He splashed to the surface and hissed, "I hate you."

"Love ya too Optimus." Sari patted his head. She then reached down, picked up a bottle of orange soap, and squirted Optimus on the head with it.

"HEY!" Optimus hissed as it dripped down his back and between his eyes.

"oh, hush up!" Sari laughed and picked up a scrub brush and began wahing him.

Optimus attempted to climb out but she caught him when he was halfway out.

Foam spilled over the rim of the tub. Sari laughed as Optimus attempted the puppy-dog face.

"You're getting better at it, but it doesn't effect me." Sari sniggered. She scrubbed a struggling Optimus's back, paws, stomach, and head.

Optimus coughed a bit when Sari rinsed him off. Sari picked up Optimus and placed him beside her.

Optimus shook out his fur and, when she dropped a towel on his head he hissed, "I don't know which part is worse. Getting washed or being dried."

"How about both!" Sari suggested. She quickly, and briskly rubbed the towel over optimus, covering him. When she finished Optimus sat down and licked himself dry.

Sari dipped down and picked up Optimus. She hugged him and tickled his stomach.

Optimus mewed in mock anger and amusement. He looked up into her aqua eyes. "Just don't tell anyone I like it when you cuddle me."

Sari smiled and kissed him on the head. "Your secret is safe with me." She murmured.

**FF: Next up is BUMBLEBEE!**

**Optimus: YAY! I CAN LEAVE! *runs away***

**BB: TRAITOR!**

**FF: LOL**

**BB: I HATE YOU.**

**FF: AWWW! thanks! XD Later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**F: sorry, been really busy, anywho enjoy and REMEMBER, i own nothing but a ferret. LOL**

The moment sari walked out of the bathroom with Optimus, Ratchet came trotting over with bumblebee in his mouth. He dropped the small cat on the floor and smiled proudly at Sari.

"Nice one!" Sari exclaimed. She bent down and picked up Bumblebee, who mewed in annoyance. "Thanks Ratchet!"

"No problem," Ratchet mewed. "Now to catch Prowl." He smirked, Prowl was the trickiest of them all.

"Stay away from me." Bumblebee hissed as sari approached him in the bathroom. She leaned down to pick him up but he darted to the side at the last second. "I MEAN it!" He growled.

Sari put her hands on her hips. She glared playfully at him. "Then I guess I have no choice but to use my secret weapon." She grinned slyly.

"What secret weapon?" Bumblebee asked, very wary now, of getting too close.

"This." She pulled out a small mouse toy. She placed it on the floor and pulled out a remote control from her pocket.

"THAT?" Bumblebee snorted in amusement until she caused it to move near him. He leapt backwards in surprise and raced away as it chased him. _That thing is FREAKY!_ He thought. _Wait! Its a mouse, I'm a cat. Cats hunt mice! NOT the other way around! _He suddenly whipped around, pinning the toy under both paws. "HAH!" He cried triumphantly.

"HAH!" Sari laughed as she scooped him up. He yelped in fear and struggled fiercely, though in vain. As she was about to drop him in the foamy water he did the one thing that he could think of that would help him. He stayed in her arms. HOW, you ask? He clung to her shirt along her right arm. And WOULDN'T. LET. GO.

Sari glared at him. Then she smiled, A LOT. It was very creepy. Her arm tensed up and she whispered, "If you let go I won't do this."

Bumblebee looked at her than at the water. He whimpered and gripped tighter.

"Suit yourself." Sari shrugged. Then, she shook her arm up and down wildly.

Bumblebee held on for about five minutes before his grip weakened and he collapsed into the water.

"RREEEEEOOOW!" He screamed. He desperately attempted to escape, but sari held him firmly by the scruff. She scrubbed him thoroughly with soap and a brush, all the while bumblebee screeching and thrashing. He kept splashing her, knowing sari hated getting her clothes wet. By the time his bath was over, they were both very wet;(Well, sari only got her shoes and socks wet.)

She glared at him for a moment and then an evil smirk lit up her face. "Do you need help getting out?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes…" Bumblebee replied warily. He watched her carefully as she lifted him up and out of the water. Suddenly she dropped him; with a _plop! _He fell into the water again.

Sari cocked her head to one side and smiled a dazzlingly bright smile. "Oops!" She grinned.

"THAT, was mean." Bumblebee hissed. He struggled to grab the rim of the tub, and when he finally did he got stuck halfway out. "Umm…help?"

"Okay." Sari shrugged, her anger over and done with. She scooped him up and wrapped him up securely in a towel. She dried him off with quick fast strokes, and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she pulled off the towel. She tried, she really did, but seeing the little yellow cat looking like a cotton ball was too much. She burst out laughing.

Bumblebee raised his paw to point to the ceiling. "Another reason to HATE baths." He said, a glum expression on his face.

"Oh come on." Sari said, smoothing his fluffy pelt. "You're still a CUTE wittle kitty."

"Ugh." He groaned. "Just lemme' out so I can go and help find prowl." He flexed his claws. "I love his look of horror."

"But you always warn him." Sari was confused.

"Yes, so that the hunt will be sweeter." He stood straight and lifted his tail high. "Now my friend, THE HUNT IS ON!"

As he raced out sari slowly shook her head, laughing softly. _Oh bumblebee,_ She thought. _You silly little puffball._

**FF: HURRAY FOR PUFFBALLS! Next up is what you has been waiting for...PROWL!**

**P: What?**

**R: FOUND YOU!**

**P: Oh, snap! (Runs away)**

**R: Muahaha! After him my minion!**

**BB/minion: There is no escape!**

**FF: LOL 4EVER! Please review! See you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF: Terribly sorry about the wait! So i say: ! that good? okay. so here you go. One last chapter after this an then it's done!**

Ratchet looked around. _Where could he be this time?_ He thought to himself.

"Ratchet!"

He turned around to see Bumblebee racing up to him. "Can I help? Please? Please? PLEASE?"

When, Ratchet nodded, Bumblebee let out a whoop of excitement, only to be shushed by the older cat.

"Quiet! Prowl might hear you!" He hissed.

"Sorry." Bumblebee said sheepishly.

Ratchet sniffed the air and picked up just a trace of Prowl's scent. He trotted quietly off in pursuit of the source, Bumblebee quickly following.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ha! They fell for the false scent! Do they really think I'd be that stupid?<span>_ Prowl thought, perched high in the beams that supported the roof. He watched silently as the two cats walked into his room looking around for him.

He smirked to himself, imagining how they would react; he put half a dozen scent trails in there. They'd be going around in circles.

_Hmm? I thought they'd stay in there a bit longer._ He thought as Ratchet padded out of the room and out of view. His eyes narrowed to slits.

Suddenly, a thought crashed into his mind. _DID THEY FIGURE OUT I'M UP HERE? _He thought frantically. His head whipped around and his ears rotated, straining to pick up anything out of the ordinary.

He tensed. Before he could move, a furry lump of fur screaming, "YAHHHH!" tackled him to the ground. **(They landed on a pillow.)**

"Huh," Bee said before Prowl could recover from the shock. "What's that doin' here?" **(I put it there! XD)**

He shrugged. "Whatever. RATCHET!" He called, positioning himself so that it would take a bit for Prowl to escape.

"ACK!" Prowl yelped, as he struggled furiously at the thought of being captured. He spotted Ratchet racing towards them, and, in a desperate attempt at freedom, suddenly arched his back viciously.

"MEW!" Bee cried as he went flying into the air.

Prowl glanced at him, muttered, "sorry," and darted away while Ratchet tried to place the pillow where bee would land.

"oof!" bumblebee gasped as he smacked into the pillow. "He's…tough…" His weak voice wheezed.

Ratched worriedly checked over Bee, then glared at Prowl. "I thought he wouldn't do something like last month when he squished you against the wall." He shook his head. "I see I was wrong. Want to stop for now?"

"Are you kidding?" Bee screeched. He leaped up, teetering slightly. "This month we will catch him and it will be sweeter because of REVENGE!" He shouted.

Ratchet chuckled and sniffed the air. "He went this way." He announced, trotting off in the direction he indicated with Bee close at hand- er…paw?

* * *

><p>With Prowl….<p>

"*Pant, pant*" Prowl huffed as he ran. He finally slowed to a stop, out of breath. Looking around he saw that he was in the Rec. Room.

"Perfect…" he muttered, ears flicking as he heard the drumming of approaching paws.

Glancing about, he decided upon leaping on top of the T.V. and shrinking down behind it. There. That should hide him.

Ratchet and Bumblebee skidded to a stop in the middle of the floor, heads whipping about. They exchanged glances, nodded, and split up.

Prowl smirked as he watched them skitter to and fro searching. He watched as they meticulously searched every inch of the room, and then he realized, his hiding place was the last area that was now going to be searched!

Formulating a plan, Prowl readied himself. He waited until the others were closer…closer…closer-NOW!

Dashing faster than anyone could have expected, Prowl leaped out of his hiding place and darted across the room.

"Oh no!" Ratchet gasped. "He's heading for the exit!" He and his minion, (**should I start calling Bee 'minion?' -_o hmm…**) raced after prowl, though they knew they would not be able to keep up and catch him in time.

They arrived in time to see Prowl trying to squirm through a gap in the metal door.

"Oh no you don't!" Both cats shouted as they charged Prowl.

Prowl yelped and struggled harder, and just before they could catch him, he slipped free.

How disappointing for them. But, how scary for Prowl. Their claw-tips had brushed against his sleek fur.

Sighing in relief, Prowl leaped forward….

...Only to have Sari grasp him by the scruff.

"Gotcha! But very nice try. You're getting REALLY hard to catch!" Sari said, opening and entering the entrance.

**FF: Yup, he has been captured!**

**P: *struggling* I HATE YOU!**

**FF: Loves ya too Prowl.**

**Minion: Woohoo! We won an-HEY! MY NAME IS NOT 'MINION!'**

**R: heeheeehee...X3**

**FF: so?**

**minion: CHANGE IT!**

**FF: UGH. fine. *changes it.***

**Ratchet's minion: thank you- WHAT! NO FAIR!**

**FF: *whines* _Whaaaat? _you said to change it. *shrugs* So I let Prowl do it.**

**P: MY REVENGE! X3**

**R: XD LOL**

**FF: Review please!  
>Ratchet's minion: PLEASE! IF YOU DO SHE'LL CHANGE MY NAME BACK!<strong>


End file.
